Five Year Marriage Law
by Bmcenroe132
Summary: Hermione Granger is 24 and has nine months to find a husband to appease the ministry's new marriage law. What happens when Draco Malfoy shows up with an offer she just might not be able to refuse. Disclaimer: JK Rowling own the rights to all the charcter's in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all the characters in this story.

Hermione Granger was a normal 24 year old, well if you counted being a witch normal, and being one of the most recognizable people in the Wizarding world. And let's not forget Harry Potters best friend and part of the golden trio. But being famous and on a first name biases with the minister of magic himself didn't mean she was immune to all the new laws the ministry of Magic was pushing forward. Several of which she had helped write herself and she was proud of. However the ministry was taking drastic measures when it came to the population of Wizarding Britain. Due to the war; and hundreds of years of pure blood inbreeding they felt it was time to take action. And that action came in the form of a marriage law.

First and foremost it was now illegal for a pure blood witch or wizard to marry another pure blood. After hundreds of years of inbreeding the rate of still born births among the Wizarding elites had become something of real concern. However troubling as this was it didn't mean the old pure blood family's took well to this new stipulation. Of course they could choose to leave the country, but not before the ministry would freeze all their assets. The Greengrass sisters had learned this the hard way when they thought leaving would solve their problems. Pure bloods could now only marry either a half-bloods or a muggleborn. As an extra incentive if they chose to marry a muggleborn, the ministry would give them a significant tax break. They were only required to be married for five years, but if the marriage exceeded five years they would receive further tax cuts. The ministry hoped this would entice the oldest of Wizarding family's. After all the only thing they loved more than their bloodlines was their money. Witch's and wizards were to be married by their 25th birthday or face a heavy taxation. Each marriage was to produce at least two off spring.

So at 24 years old, Hermione Granger was forced to find herself a husband. The obvious choice some would think would be Ron. However after a very short lived romance Hermione rather felt she would be better alone and heavily taxed than a life with Ronald Weasley. The thought of marriage was rather nauseating in her opinion and she often wondered if she was really marriage material. She had a big heart, there was no denying that, hello we are talking about the founder of SPEW. But she was ambitious, and she would be damned if anyone was going to get in her way. She wanted to make the Wizarding world a better place for everyone and that sometimes didn't leave much room for a personal life, let a lone a husband and two children.

She had had a few interested party's, Theodore Nott for instance had been trying to cozy up to her since the law was passed. And though he was a simi pleasant man, she didn't feel he could keep up with her mind. There was Blaise Zabini, who was very handsome, but who's play boy nature turned her off to the idea. She would be damned if her name was gonna be dragged through the gossip columns because her husband couldn't keep it in his pants. She had been there and done that, and she had no desire to be the talk of the ministry again. And then there was the man sitting in front of her, the last person she thought she would ever consider marrying. Their history was rocky and that was putting it far to mildly, there was the fact that his aunt had tortured her in his drawing room. And the most important fact, he was the most arrogant prat on the entire planet.

"Granger, look I am not any happier about this than you are. However you know deep down this would be a mutually beneficial arrangement." She glared at him across her desk. "I know for a fact that you are not making much head way on your weareolf legislation. I have the power and money that could push that bill through." She scoffed at this which earned her a smirk. "I know things have changed a lot since the war ended but don't be simple minded in thinking it doesn't still take money to make real change. Somethings will never change."

She didn't say anything for along while trying to absorb what he had just said, he was right she was having a hard time trying to convene the Wizengamot to push through a bill that would allow the wolfsbane potion to be more readily available and more affordable. And she wondered if she would ever be able to get them the same rights as every other witch in wizard. People were still afraid of what it would mean if we allowed them to coexist with the rest of our world. " so you are willing to marry me, and what exactly is in this whole thing for you Malfoy?" She asked trying not to look to disgusted. She couldn't deny that he was no longer the overly bigot he was as a boy. And if she was truly honest they did work well together the few times that had worked together on the abolishment of the outdated laws against muggleborn. But this didn't change their past and defiantly didn't change the fact they had fought on different sides.

"Granger if you think for a moment that I am still the racist prick I was as a kid I can assure you that I am not. I haven't been since that night."

She knew which night he was referring to, she put her hand up to stop him. She didn't like talking about that night, it still haunted her dreams "look I know that you aren't who you once were. But don't you think there is just to much history for this to work?"

"Look I know that I am not your first choice, and I myself feel a little put out about the fact once again I feel as if I have no choice in the course in which my life is taking. But I won't deny either that if I can't marry for love, I should at the very least find someone of good Pedigree,"

At this she snorted, "really Malfoy," she found it hard to believe Malfoy was able to put her and good pedigree in the same sentence.

"Look I am not stupid, I know how smart you truly are, I also know that not only do you have the theory but the power in which to put that theory to good use. Our children will be well rounded. I can see the way in which the Wizarding world is moving forward and I am in no way oppressed to it. I saw too much innocent blood be spilled to think I am any better than the next care. We all bleed the same. And well I know that you could care less about my money."

"Your money is important to you." It wasn't

a question and he didn't take it as such.

"Most woman they aren't after me because they find my attractive, or the fact the bad boy image appeals to them. They want my money and everything that it can afford them. I am not the shallow boy I once was. If I can't marry for love, because let's face it, who in our class has the time to find true love. I want someone I can share mutual respect with. I respect you Granger. I know you have worked hard since you got here,"

"You hate my friends,"she said starting to find she had no logical reasons to refuse.

"That will never change, but I am willing to try being in their general area without insulting them."

"We don't run in the same circles,"

"I could learn to run in different circles,"

"I am a workaholic, and I am stubborn. And a know it all,"

"I know," he said with a smirk.

She didn't say anything. Just stared at him as if he had three heads. He had thought this through, really and truly thought this through. She wasn't convinced that he really knew what he was getting himself into. She wasn't really sure she was really considering it, but she knew she needed to talk to someone else about this, because he was sounding way to logical.

"Can you give a few days,"

...

"Gin, I just don't know what to do." Hermione waled to her friend while they set on her couch. The tea cup in front of her long forgotten.

"This is Draco Malfoy we are talking about." Her friend said.

"I mean it's not as if I have a lot of prospects. I mean the list of available men is pretty short. Most of our classmates have already married. And my 25th birthday will be here sooner than I would like,"

"You still have nine months before your birthday," Ginny tried to reason.

"That doesn't change the amount of available men. I can't pretend that he isn't right, the ministry has changed, but not as much as we would all like to believe. I have had more push back than I would like to admit."

"He is preying on your weakness, he is still the same git he has always been."

"Gin, I am under no illusion other wise. I know who he is,"

"He is a playboy, isn't that why you ruled out Zabini?"

"Look, if I do this that will be one of my stipulation. I just can't deny the points he made." She looked away from her friend. She could feel the judgement rolling off her. Which was not what she needed in this moment.

"Your really going to do this aren't you? You are going to marry that egotistical ass," Ginny said, it wasn't a question but Hermione answered anyways.

"I haven't decided yet,"

...

It had been three days since her conversation with Ginny and four since Malfoy had shown up in her office demanding to speak to her. Truth was she had decided to take him up on his offer, but she wasn't ready to admit it yet. She knew everything Ginny had said was true. He was preying on her weakness, he was being smart and calculating. He was being very slytherin. She knew that he had much more to gain in this than her. Even if he never admitted it. He had become successful, but it hadn't always been that way when he started in the Ministry. He had to prove himself changed and worth the second chance he so desperately need.

There was still people who thought he should have landed himself in prison. But he hadn't, and he had spent every day since the trails trying to prove himself. Marrying one of the wars hero's though, he might just find himself of top of the Wizarding food chain again. She shook her head at this, stop. You are over thinking this. Overthinking her subconscious nearly screamed at her. 'This is Draco Malfoy, and this is marriage we are talking about,' there was knock on the door.

Haley her assistant poked her head from behind the door. She smiled slightly "Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy is here to see you again." Hermione only nodded before she was gone and Malfoy strode in a moment later. He didn't say anything as he closed the door behind him and made is way the guest chair.

"Thank you for coming back," Hermione said politely.

"Thank you for considering my offer." He said with a slight smile, not a smirk.

"Yes, well it was rather a lot to think about, I mean you and I. It's complicated," She said a little breathless. Get yourself together she chided herself.

"I think that is putting rather nicely don't you," He asked this time he did smirk.

"Yes, well... I have given it great deal of thought and I have decided to accept your offer. I must admit that in today climate I could do much worse than the likes of you."

"I don't know if that was a compliment or an insult." He said laughing.

"Look everything you said was very true. I don't have anything to loose. But I do have some conditions."

"I see, and what might those be."

"For starters, I know the reputation you have gotten yourself in the last few years when it comes to women. I know we aren't marrying for love, but that doesn't change the fact I don't want my name attached to scandals in the gossip columns."

She thought she saw a look of anger cross through his eyes but it was gone at once if it had been there at all. "I am a lot of things Granger, but a cheater isn't one of them."

"I don't mean to upset you, I really don't. I just this isn't conventional."

"I respect you," He half smiled to himself "Merlin if our elven year old selves could see us now. My point is, I respect you. I know you have worked hard for everything you have accomplished since the war. Nothing was handed to you, I also know you wouldn't have had it any other way. You deserve someone who is going to be loyal,"

"Thank you," She said with a smile. If only Ron had had this same mind set, maybe she wouldn't even be on this situation.

"Now, I think we should discuss living arrangements. I am under no delusions, I know us living in my family home is out of the question. And in the sprit of starting fresh I was thinking we could purchase a home together. One we both approve of."

"That sounds lovely," she said readjusting herself in her chair. "Do you have anywhere in particular in mind.

"A few places. I figured maybe we could have dinner later on this week. Give you sometime to maybe think of a few places yourself, and we could discuss it further.

"Ok," she said softly. Her mind was running away with her. Who was this man? Did she even truly know? Sure she knew that he wasn't the same person. That was evident, but how in the hell had he changed so much that she never even noticed. It wasn't as if they had never interacted since leaving school and starting at the Ministry. They had worked on several laws together before he moved to the private sector of the law. How could she have missed this.

"How about I have my assistant get in contact with yours and they can set up a good even for us to get together?"

"That would be great." She said letting a small smile play on her lips.

He stood then and headed to the door "Till then," and without another word he was gone.

When the door closed behind him she let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. She had just agreed to Marry Draco Malfoy. He was right, if only their eleven yeah old selves could seem them now. Some where at the back of her mind she had the is nagging feeling, and should could put her finger on what it meant. She tired pushing it aside, but it lingered just out of reach. Shaking her head she pulled the open file on her desk closer to her, Lupin's law. She sighed as she started going over the proposal's, she was going to get this law passed if it was the last thing she did.

 **Authors note: hey guys thanks for reading this chapter. Hope you guys liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all the characters in this story.**

"Should I have you checked in to St. Mungo's," Harry asked her laughing with good humor as they ate lunch at the little muggle bistro not far from the ministry.

"Come on Harry you of all people know this isn't the same Draco Malfoy we knew at school."

"Yeah I know, but I am still trying to wrap my head around it." He laughed again.

"Besides I think the two of you like each other a lot more than either of you will ever let on. I know you have drinks with him once a week to go over 'office business'. Isn't that what you tell Ginny at least. Which we both know she doesn't buy seeing as he doesn't work at the ministry anymore." This of course made him scowl.

"Look I know the bloke has changed. He honestly isn't half bad. I am just giving you a hard time, because I can only imagine how many pro con lists you must have made before you came to your decision," he laughed at her glare.

"Don't mock my pro con lists mister, and to be honest the ministry hasn't really given me a lot of options. Most of the men we went to school with are already married or are heading in that direction. Draco Malfoy is a lot of things, but unintelligent isn't one of them. I can deny that I don't enjoy a verbal sparing. Beside you know how hard I fought this law. And yet they think by allowing us to still choice for ourselves that they haven't taken anything away. Which is utter bullshit. You know it's down in the fine print, that two mugglesborns can't marry. There is to much evidence they says that such a match could produce a muggle child."

"Is it true?" He asked a little surprised. He didn't know much about the knew law. There was no need seeing as he and Ginny were already married.

"I would assume no. They are so hell bent on a eradicating Purebloods they will say anything." She took a bite of her turkey club as she rolled her eyes.

"You know he has done well for himself at that law firm he joined. On track to make name partner. I hear he is pretty sought after as a divorce attorney." Hermione just glared at him.

"So funny Potter,"

"You know Ron is back in town," he said trying to sound casual. "He has been trying to this off. But he knew the topic couldn't be avoided.

"I heard," she said snippily.

"Yeah, we saw him at Molly's the other day. He mentioned he wanted to get together the three us," he said hopefully.

"Look Harry, I know you have gotten caught in the middle of this since he and I spilt. And I know that it's been three years. I just I am not in a place where I am ready to let him back into my life. He hurt me, and it's not just the cheating. It's the fact that he couldn't just come to me and tell me he was unhappy. No he instead started banging every witch in a ten mile radius."

"Hermione..." he sighed. "You know that I would never ask you to do something you are you are not comfortable with just to make me happy. If you don't want to see him I won't force you."

"Thank you,"

"So are we thinking a summer wedding?" She laughed and tossed her napkin in his direction.

...

It was Friday evening and Hermione was in her small bathroom getting ready for her dinner with Malfoy. Friday was date night as Ginny so kindly pointed out when they discussed the second Malfoy meeting over tea the day before. Well she guessed this was a date. Be it was not a usual one, usually first dates were where you decided if you wanted to see the person again. This was not usual, knowing that this may be a first date, but she also knew they would be married soon enough.

Haley had informed her yesterday morning that Mr. Malfoy would be at her place to pick her up at 7 pm sharp the following evening for their dinner. She would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous. She was going on a first date with Draco Malfoy, oh if her younger self could see her now.

She had found herself rereading every article should could find on him this weeks. She might have known him most her life, but she had somehow missed the part when he had become a better man. When had started a charity? She didn't know he he had donated the money that allowed St. Mungo's to open their new wing. And still she had this persistent nagging in the back of her mind.

There was knock at her door, that startled her from thoughts. She looked at herself one last time before heading to get the door. She stopped just short of the door and smoothed out her dress before taking a deep breath and opening the door.

He looked up when he heard the door swing open, he smiled as he gave her an appraising once over. "Good even Granger." He said softly.

"Hello," She said because it was all she could manage as she took him in. He stood there in a black Tailored suit. She couldn't help her straying thoughts. When had he become handsome. Surely she would have noticed that before.

"I thought we could try this new restaurant in the heart of London" he said after a moment to easy the silence.

"Sounds lovely." She said breathlessly as he offered his arm to her. She took it pulling the door shut behind her and locking it wandlessly.

"Shall I apperiate is," with a nod from her he turned on the spot and they were gone with a loud pop.

When they reappeared they were down a small alley way that was just off Cannon Street. He hadn't been lying when he said the Heart of London. "I figured tonight it would be nice to stay away from prying eyes. You know how Daily Prophet has been digging under every stone for gossip since the Ministry introduced this law. And I have a feeling that we just might make their heads spin." He lead them up the street as he still held on to her arm. It was a short walk before he stopped in front of a little Italian restaurant. Letting her arm go he opened the door for her to enter before following her in.

He walked to the hostess and gave the man his name. They were taken back to a small table for two almost at once. Once they were seated it was only just a few second before their waiter was by their side offering menus and pouring them a glass of the house wine. They ordered quickly and watched in silence as the man walked away.

"So how was the rest of your week?" He asked with small smile.

"I am having a bit of trouble on the new law I am trying to pass that would further protect Centaurs," she said as she placed her napkin on her lap.

"I see, and what exactly is the Wizengamot trying to avoid." He asked interested. It had been two years since he had left the ministry for the private law firm. He was a little out of touch on the news laws.

"Well for starters, there are rumors the Ministry is trying to limit their lands even further. I am trying to prevent that from happening. For Merlin's sake these creatures helped us at the Battle of Hogwarts. They went against their basic nature and involved themselves in a wizards war." She said passionately which earned her another smile. Really who was this man, and what had he done with Draco Malfoy? They thirty minutes in and he hadn't smirked once.

"Have you thought about trying to use the same angle they used in America that protect Native American lands," he asked thoughtfully. She looked up from her drink.

"No I haven't, but that truly is not a bad idea." She said smiling.

"That's what I am here for." He smirked. Ah there it was, yet different. Not so arrogant.

Silence feel between them for a moment while they both sipped their wine, it wasn't uncomfortable it was almost rather nice. And again there was this nagging as if this almost felt familiar. She took the time to study him a bit better. He had filled out since his time at school, his facial features weren't so pointed any more. His hair was now shorter, no longer slicked back. She found that she rather liked it like this. She was so lost in thought she didn't catch his widening smirk until he spoke again. "So Granger have you thought about where you might want to live,"

"I'd like to be close to the ministry, and I like the city in the winter it's doesn't seem to get as cold here. But aside from that I am not to picky."

"I was thinking maybe Kensington or Notting Hill," he said nonchalantly Hermione nearly choked on her wine, at this.

"Malfoy those neighborhoods are very expensive. I can't afford something like that," he smiled at the look on her face.

"Yes well, I happen to very rich, I don't know if you know that," he smirked. She somehow knew though he wasn't being arrogant or fool of himself. He was just stating a fact. He was a very rich man.

"Malfoy...you know that isn't a reason I agreed to this," she wanted to make this clear. She remembered what he had said in her office on the subject. And for some reason she felt the need to assure him of this fact.

His smirk turned into a smile at this " I am well aware. Look I know that this wasn't an easy choice for you to make. I think the least I could do was provide you with a good home. I want us to enter this marriage on some common ground. I want it to be my gift to you for our Wedding,"

"Maybe we could go house hunting sometimes soon," she offered because she wasn't sure what to make of this. If they didn't have the past they did, she knew she would be swooning right about now. She was by no means materialistic, but she couldn't help but feel that he knew just what to say to win her over.

"I'll have Nadia my assistant get in contact with a realtor this week." Their food arrived just then. The waiter made a big show of setting their plates in front of them. A baked ziti for her and veal parmesan for him.

"I know your birthday is mid September, do you have a date in mind for the wedding?" He asked as he cut into his food.

"I do actually. May 16th, it was my parents wedding anniversary." She said with a sad smile. He knew from Potter that she had oblivated her parents memory before the start of the war. Her plan to keep them safe had worked, however she had yet to be able to reverse their memory. He also knew this was a touchy subject with Hermione so he said nothing to let on he knew what had happened.

"I think the 16th of May sounds lovely." He said returning her sad smile. The rest of the meal they spent talking about friends, and how their own circle of friends were dealing with this new law. Hermione couldn't help thinking later on that night as she lay in bed. As far as first dates goes, their's hadn't been half bad.

...

Monday morning rolled around and Hermione found herself in a long and boring meeting dealing with the latest numbers of new marriages the Ministry was seeing. Though they all seemed to miss one crucial point, none of these marriages had been a product of love.

She let her mind wander back to her afternoon tea she had at the Potter's the afternoon before. Ginny had wanted every little detail about their date.

" _He really took you to a muggle Restaurant?" She said as if she couldn't believe a word she was hearing._

" _Come on Ginny, you know he and I often have a business meetings at a muggle pub not far from the Ministry," Harry said slightly exasperated at his wife's surprise._

 _Ginny mouthed business meetings to Hermione with air quotes to go a long with it. It made Hermione smile. Harry seemed to have missed this, because Hermione was sure that he would have protested._

" _So May 16th," Ginny asked with a smile trying to change the subject._

" _Yes, but I don't want to make a big show of it. You know how I am about these sort of things. I was thinking maybe just a small Ceremony, close friends and family."_

" _Any thought as to where this might take place," Harry asked._

" _Well I was thinking of asking Molly and Author if we could use the burrow." Ginny laughed at this._

" _Don't you think Malfoy is going to have a problem with that?" She asked._

" _I hadn't really given it a whole lot of thought. I am pretty sure he knows how Molly has been there for me since I found my parents." She said softly. "Your mother has really stepped in, she has been the mother I have needed these last few years. Even through the whole Ron debacle."_

" _I think of you put it to him that way, you might just get him on your side," Harry said insightfully._

" _And when did you become the Malfoy whisperer? On all those business meetings the two of you have?" Ginny asked._

Hermione smiled to herself again, having to stifle her laughter even at just the memory of the look on Harry's face at that little jab from his wife. They had spent the rest of the afternoon talking about what Ginny wanted to do with the baby nursery, she was only two months away from her due date and had yet to start on the room. Hermione was excited to help, as the two girls went through just about every color swatch the muggle paint store had. It had been a wonderful end to the weekend.

By 10:30 she was back in her office sifting throw that mornings post when she came across a envelope addressed to her in a very elegant hand writing she faintly recognized. Opening the letter she was surprised to find several informational sources on the laws protecting Native American land in America. She smiled to herself knowing there was only one person this could be from. Attached was a letter in that same neat hand writing.

 _Granger,_

 _I remember writing a paper in university on this very subject. I thought I might pass this a long in hopes it helps you with your up coming case._

 _DM_

 _Ps I was able to schedule an appointment for Wednesday evening with a realtor. Will this work for you?"_

Smiling she placed the letter to the side. Before starting thumb through the things that he had sent. She had all but forgotten that he had attended a muggle university after finishing Hogwarts. It had been a condition of his acquittal after his trial. Harry said Malfoy had admitted that he had enjoyed his time there. It was what pushed him to go into law himself. They had started out together at the ministry. Had even worked on a few cases together before he moved to the sector. She mused this was probably why he could afford a place in Notting Hill. After a few minutes of browsing what he had sent her she started rummaging for a blank piece of parchment and a pen.

 _Malfoy,_

 _The article's are very much appreciated. I think this might be what I needed to win. As for Wednesday, I see no reason for me not to be able to accompany you. My day is usual finished by 5. Where shall I meet you?_

 _HG_

When she was done she called for Haley who appeared almost at once. "Haley can you please send this off to Mr. Malfoy.

"Right away Miss Granger," once she was gone, Hermione went back to look over the material. She made a mental to note to see if he still had that paper he wrote. She wouldn't mind reading over it. One thing was for sure, when it came intelligence she was sure he would have no problem keeping up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 **Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all the characters this story.**

 **Author's note: hope you guys are enjoying this story. Please review!**

When Hermione exited her office Wednesday evening he was there waiting for her. She smiled her shy smile as she walked towards him. He offered his arm which she gladly took as they made their way down the atrium.

"How has your day been so far?" She asked as they stepped into one of the lifts. It was empty expect for them.

"Oh the usual, had a nasty divorce settlement this morning. And then this afternoon had a murder case come across my desk."

"I didn't know you took those kind of cases," she said trying to sound off handed.

"Oh I don't, I referred them to someone else. I don't take criminal cases. Doesn't keep people from try to solicit me."

"Which case was it, if you don't mind me asking," she hoped her relief wasn't to evident.

"Baker, the one accused of poisoning his wife to keep her from trying to divorce him and take half his money. I told him, if only he had come to me first. I am pretty good at what I do," he smirked and his arrogance was showing.

She laughed at this. "Yes I have heard that," they stepped off the lift and made their way over to the apparition point. It wasn't till they were in the queue did she start to feel stares of people around them. It was a little unnerving. She had a feeling Malfoy had been right when he said people were going to loose their minds when the news hit they we getting married. She could see the head lines now 'War hero and Death Eater.'

When it's was their turn he once again held on to her arm as he turned on the spot. When they reappeared they were on a quite little street side street.

"So this first place they have lined up for us too look at is just up a head, it's townhome. Six bedrooms four baths, with a nice size garden. I think you might like it.

"Six bedroom?" She questioned,

"Well I figured, we intend to have two children to appease the law. I also figured we each need an office. And a guest quarters. I thought it would be best to find something we will eventually grown into,"

"I wouldn't be against sharing an office." She said softly. He smiled at this.

"Let's take a look and see how you like it," they didn't walk much further before they stopped at the bottom steps of beautiful white townhouse that set in the middle of a row of six. At the top of the steps a smart dressed woman was waiting for them. Opening the small wrought iron gate Malfoy let her walk first, and silently closed it behind him before following her up the steps.

"Hello you must be Miss Granger?" The women said before sticking out her hand for Hermione to shake. "I am Elle, I specialize in helping witches and wizards find homes in the muggle communities," Hermione took her hand. Elle couldn't be more than a few years older than herself. And yet she couldn't place her.

"Elle is a muggle, but her sister is a muggleborn like yourself." Draco explained, "I figured you might be more comfortable in a muggle neighborhood. Plus I think it might help keep the kids grounded in the muggle world. Elle here is great at making sure the house will fit our needs, like making sure the fireplaces are connected to the floo network. Things we wouldn't even think of when it comes to staying connected to our world.

Hermione nodded slightly "why don't you guys follow me," Elle said as she opened the door. Walking in they entered into a pretty grand entryway, off to one side was a very large living area with an attached dinner room. To the other side was one of the six bedrooms. Just past the dinning areas was a large open kitchen with wall to wall cabinets and large island that doubles as bar. Over to the right was the stair case leading up to the second and third floors. And just past that was what looked like a bathroom.

"This room here would be great for an office." Elle said smiling. "Draco mentioned you were both lawyers. This would be a nice space to be able to bring your work home if you needed to. We could always open up this wall a little bit and add French doors so this space could feel like it was part of the living area, yet still separate when need be," all Hermione could do was nod as she took it all in.

They moved further in, and made their way over to the kitchen. It was huge, and Hermione thought it was a pity it would be wasted on her. She had never learned to cook properly and this seemed to be a chiefs dream kitchen. She inspected the bathroom, it was a little small but it would serve it's purpose. "Shall we take look up stairs?" came Elle's voice.

The second floor had three bedroom. Two smaller bedrooms that were connected by a jack and Jill bathroom. It would be prefect for kids. The third bedroom was what Elle called a master on a small scale. It had an attached bathroom and decent size closet. Malfoy remarked that it would be a good guest suit. On the third floor was one small bedroom Elle said could be a good office or nursery. And then their was the master bedroom. When they walked in Hermione was little taken back by the sheer size. It would easily fit a king size bed and still have plenty of room. The bathroom was bigger than her currant bedroom, it had a stand up shower and a deep claw foot bathtub. Hermione could just imagine coming home after a long day of work to soaking in it.

After touring every room they made their way back to the first floor. "So what did you think?" She asked. Hermione was still overwhelmed. She had never imagined herself living a in place as grand as this. But she was falling in love with it.

"Why don't we show her the other property's you have lined up," Draco said as he smirked at her. He knew all to well, what the look on her face meant.

In all they saw four different homes, another townhouse that wasn't quite as large, just four bedrooms three baths. Two penthouses one in Kensington, one on Notting Hill. Hermione had liked both, but they didn't feel like a family home. They were more for a couple with no children. Though there were no kids in the picture yet, there would be.

It was just after eight when he had dragged her into a little cafe not far from the last property they had seen. They ordered sandwich's and took a seat by the window. "So what did you think?" He asked while they waited.

"Well I like those last two, but I just kind of feel like no matter how grand they were they didn't feel like a home. They have no gardens. And that second townhouse we saw seemed a bit small. No space for an office not even a shared one. That or we would give up a guest quarter."

"So you like the first one?" He asked.

"It was truly lovely," she said softly.

"We could keep looking. I can call Elle tomorrow and ask for her to setup other places to look at" Hermione thought about it for a moment, before coming to her decision.

"I did really love that first house," she said with a smile.

"It's settled then, I will call Elle tomorrow morning and tell her we will take it,"

"Thank you," was all she could manage before their plates were set down.

...

It's had been a week since they had looked at homes. They had either lunch or dinner with one anther everyday since. The Prophet was starting to speculate what their relationship status might or might not be. It was lunch time, and Malfoy was currently sitting in her office, he had brought the food in hopes they could keep away from prying eyes.

"Elle said we should be able to close on the house the end of next week." He said before taking a bit of the taco currently in his hand.

"Oh good, when were you thinking about moving?" She asked trying to sound causally.

"Well, we could wait till after the wedding," she had finally broached the subject of the wedding location the previous night. Harry had been right, when she explained why this was important to her he said he would give her whatever she wanted.

"Hear me out on this, I think if we go ahead and move in when the house is ready it might make it less awkward after we are married. Give us a chance to learn each other's habit, likes and dislike." She nodded. "I was thinking of hiring an interior designer. Would you be opposed to that?"

"No, lord knows I don't have much time for anything outside of work. Having to furnish that whole house would seem rather daunting." She laughed and her gave her a smirk.

"I'll have Nada setup a few interviews for you, I'll let you decided on who we use," his expression turned serous after this though and Hermione could tell he was getting ready to broach a subject she wasn't going to like. "I want to talk to you about my house elf Daisy,"

"Oh," was all she could manage.

"She is a free elf, but she does refuse payment. When I freed her, her only request was to have weekends off. Which I gladly gave her. I know how you feel about house elves."

"Are you asking if she can live with us or are you telling me." She asked

"I am asking. I will tell you though I am very fond of her, she has been my personal elf since I was 12."

"Well," she stopped for a moment because she wasn't sure what she should say.

"I also feel, that once we have had children she will be a true asset. I know that you will continue to work, which I truly believe you should. I know how important what you do is, and how important it is to you. And well I wouldn't ask my mother to help, because in all honesty no matter much she is looking forward to grandchild it will still be a house elf who would take of them."

"This is important to you?" She asked

"Yes, and when it's Daisy's time to go, I won't try and replace her. And we don't even need to ask her to cook or clean. We could hire people for that if it were to make you feel more comfortable."

"We won't have a room for her," Hermione said.

"Well I thought of that too, muggles have these little playhouses for children that are meant to be in the garden. I thought maybe we could get her one of those and make her a little house. I deluxe version of one mind you. And we can cast some charms to make sure it stays cool in the summer and warm in the winter."

"You have thought of everything," she laughed but smiled all the same. "She must mean a great deal to you?"

"She was there through the toughest of times." He said softly. She didn't need to ask to know he was referring to the war.

"Well how could I refuse." She said with the softest of smiles.

"Thank you"

...

It had been three weeks since they had closed on the house. All the minor renovations had been made. She picked a decorator, who made her life easy by only asking her, to creat a Pinterest board of the styles she liked. She would take of the rest. Draco of course told her that there would be no budget which Hermione tried to protest. He wouldn't hear any of it, only saying this was a gift for her.

The house was ready and it was moving day. But seeing as she wasn't taking anything other than clothes and books it wasn't much to move. They had decided to share the office space off the living room, and turn the small bedroom off their bedroom into a library. This had been Draco's idea and she of course had jumped at it.

They had even gone together to purchase the small playhouse they were to turn into a home for Daisy. Hermione had met the elf the pervious week, and she couldn't deny that this elf was going to be apart of their family. She was sweet and took to Hermione right away.

Things had been going well, Hermione even made it out of the office by six o'clock most evening to have dinner with Draco. She would be lying if she denied she was starting to really like him. This of course scared the crap out of her. If you had town three months ago she would bring marrying Draco Malfoy and that she might actually have feeling for him, she would have asked if you were insane. But I didn't change the facts, she was starting to fall, and fall hard. She couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something there. He had grown in to himself, he knew who he wanted to be, and everyday he strived to be better. And somehow he always knew what to do when it came to her.

They had broached the subject of sex the night before. They had decided they would wait till their wedding night before they attempted to make a go of if. They had also discussed what their further sex life might be like.

" _Look I am not a prude," she said as they ate dinner at her small dinning table. They had order food from the little chines restaurant not far from her flat. "I like sex, and well this marriage has to last five years, we are both adults. I think we can agree that sex should be a normal occurrence, not just to conceive a child. We are both adults that have needs physically,"_

He had been a little surprised by her bluntness but agreed. She had a feeling though that sex with Draco Malfoy would be anything but a chore. If the rumors we true from back at school, the next five years might not be so bad.

There was a knock on her door, before it was pushed open and Harry stood there with Draco. The two men weather they wanted to admit it or not had become friends. Since Draco and Hermione had decided to marry, they had seen a lot more of each other and didn't need the excuse of a business meeting. She thought it was cute though she would never dare say it in front of them.

"Your slaves have arrived to move your things." Harry said as he walked in.

"Good you can start with the books, those would be the boxes next to the living room." The look of their faces made her laugh. "Don't worry I put a charm on all the boxes so they are feather light." They both sighed with relief. Harry picked up several boxes and headed to the door with them.

"Are you ready for this?" Draco asked making his way over to her, he placed a small kiss on her forehead.

"To live with you?" She asked

"All of this? The wedding is in just a few weeks.

"I don't have cold feet if that is what your asking?"

"You don't have much of a choice," he said sadly. She could tell he was being genuine, he had admitted to her that his biggest problem in all of this was how it was unfair to her. She knew he felt she was getting the short end of the stick. Though now she wasn't so sure he was right. From where she was standing, everything was turning out just fine.

He looked so sad for a moment, not for himself but for her, something in her shifted at that moment. She lifted up to her tippy toes and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. It took by surprises but only for a second, before he returned the kiss just as softly. Pulling away she smiled "No I don't have cold feet. And as for a choice, you do know that Blaise, and Theo came knocking on my door before you. I did have a choice, and I picked you."

At that moment Harry reappeared, "Hey Malfoy these boxes aren't going to move themselves," the moment has passed.

"Yes, and I have to meet Ginny and Molly. We are going dress shopping." Hermione said stepping to the side to pass Draco.

"Right, well you best be going then," he said with a small smile. "What time do you think you will be done?"

"Well, with Ginny in charge who knows," she said with a laugh.

"Shall I have, Daisy make dinner for five? You lady's can come back to the house when you are done? I would like to meet Mrs. Weasley and ? ﾝﾚﾑ? ﾝﾚﾗ? her for allowing us to use the burrow for the wedding, and everything she has done."

"That would be lovely," and with that Hermione was gone, leaving the boys to the moving.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 **Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all the characters in this story.**

The three lady's found themselves at a small muggle wedding boutique with Champagne glasses in hand while the young lady assigned to help them pulled dress after dress from the racks.

Hermione has decided she wanted something that was lace and an off white, when they had arrived, Julie the young girl helping them got to work pulling everything she thought Hermione might like. They heard the bell of the door opening behind them and turned to see the last person she expected.

"I am late?" The woman asked, it was Mrs. Malfoy. She looked regal standing there in her expensive muggle pants suit. Hermione had to give it to her, she knew how to blend in.

"Hermione dear I hope you don't mind, I ran into Mrs. Malfoy the other day at the when I was dropping Teddy off and invited her to come today." Molly said. "I thought it might help to get off on the right foot," she whispered the last part just for Hermione to hear.

She hadn't meet with Mrs. Malfoy since her and Draco had gotten together. She had been putting it off, not sure how the older woman felt about her marrying her only son. Not sure how she felt about the elder woman. She knew from the way Draco talked about his mother, that she had changed just as he had. Not that she was really given much of a choice after the war.

"I hope you don't mind Miss Granger, I jumped at the chance, not having a daughter of my own... and I have wanted to meet you since Draco told me the news of you expending nuptials."

"Of course I don't mind," Hermione said at once. The woman had come after all hadn't she. That must mean she was ok with this on some level. "It would be lovely to get your opinion," at this the older woman beamed. Julie appeared just then with another glass for Mrs. Malfoy and telling Hermione that the dressing room was ready for her.

After trying on what felt like a million dressed Hermione walked out in what can only be described as the most beautiful dress she had every seen. It was all lace, it hugged ever curve, with long sleeves that were made of sheer lace, and had a low scooped back. All three of them beamed at her when she made her way out to the small podium that was in front of the full length mirror.

"Oh Hermione," Molly said as she wiped a tear away,

"I think this is the one," Hermione said softly. More to herself than to the others.

Mrs. Malfoy stood from her seat and made her way over to Hermione who was still staring at her reflection. "This dress truly suits you Miss. Granger. You look stunning in it. Draco is a lucky man,"

"Call me Hermione." She said as she turned to the other woman. Who smiled in return.

"Hermione, I would be honored if you would allow me to pay for the dress. You see I have always wanted a daughter, and I feel lucky that in just a few weeks I'll have my wish."

"Mrs. Malfoy you don't have to do that," Hermione said a little dumbfounded by her generosity. Hermione was well aware of the fact that the Malfoy's had more gold than anyone one person should have. She had been a little uncomfortable with the way Draco was so willing to spend it on. He had spared no expense when had come to their new home. And it seemed that Mrs. Malfoy was likely to be the same. Ginny had told her weeks ago she had better get use to it, that her children were going to be rich. And it would be her job to make sure they stayed grounded and weren't snobbish prick's like their father in his youth.

"Sweet girl call me Cissa, and please let me do this for you, I know your mother would want to be here if she could," a small tear feel, at this and Hermione was a little overwhelmed. Smiling sweetly the older woman took a step closer and wiped the tear away. Before doing something that surprised everyone in the room, she hugged Hermione close to her. "I know this isn't what you had in mind when you thought of what this day would be like. But believe me when I say, he is a lucky man."

She pulled away and looked at Julie "We will take this dress,"

...

It was half past six when all four of the lady's walked into the townhouse, Hermione and Ginny arm and arm. They found the two men sitting of the couch watching the 70' television Harry had talked Draco into buying when they had gone shopping the week before. They both turned to look at the women in surprise as if they had been caught red handed.

"Mother what are you doing here?" Draco asked surprised to his his mother.

"Well, Molly and I ran into each other the day. And she invited me to come a long today. And Hermione asked me if I would like to join you for dinner and to see the new house,"

"I see," was all Draco could say.

"So did you find a dress?" Harry asked when he got up to greet his wife and to rub her belly affectionally.

"I did, and we found something for Ginny to wear as well."

"Good," the two men said together.

"Daisy said dinner would be ready at seven," Draco said. "Mother why don't I show you and Molly around." He said before taking them both on a tour of the house.

Hermione headed up the stairs while Harry help Ginny to the couch, once up stairs Hermione made her way to their over sized closet, she found all of her things had already been unpacked, thanks she was sure to Daisy, she hung the garment bag with her dress up at the back of the closet and cast a quick spell over it just in case he got curious.

"So my mother tagged a long today," she jumped at the sound of his voice, not hearing him when he had come in.

"Yes, it was really nice actually. I'm glad Molly invited her."

"Well I am glad you had a nice day."

"She paid for the dress," Hermione said turning to look at him.

"She did always want a daughter." Draco mused.

"She was really great today, I think I am going to really like getting to know her." Hermione said moving forward and wrapping her arms around his waist. The affection was something that was knew to them. Hermione had decided not long after they bought the house, she was going to try, five years was a long time. To long to be miserable, and who knows, if she gave it a chance, a real chance, maybe they could make this work.

She couldn't deny that he was good looking man. He had grown into his pointed features, his hair was no longer slicked back like had been before. He was an intelligent man, who could keep up with her. They had more in common than she would have thought. But most of all, he wasn't the boy he use to be, he was man who had tried to be better.

"Come dinner is almost ready," he said before kissing the top of her head, and taking her hand. They made their way down stairs and found everyone was already sitting around the table. Once they took their seats Daisy served them all what Hermione thought was the best tasting lasagna she had ever had.

"So Hermione, Draco tells me that you are also a lawyer." Narcissa said.

"Yes, for the ministry. I mainly work on new laws."

"Yes, I have seen your name in the paper recently. You are trying to help the centare's keep their lands?"

"Yes, I have actually started to make a lot of Head way with it. Thanks to Draco honestly." Narcissa smiled at her son.

"He's a very smart young man."

"Mrs. Malfoy, I heard your trying to start a charity for the orphaned?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I really got the idea from Teddy. He was lucky enough to have my sister, and you Mr. Potter. But some children but haven't been so lucky. My hope to be able to find them homes with family's in our world. Or even squibs, my hope is we can keep them grounded in world, so that when they turn 11 they aren't blind side."

"That's soundly like a good cause?" Molly said.

"War is messy, but what comes after and the people left behind. That's worst part,"

It nine o'clock before they were a lone. Dinner had been lovely, but Hermione was glad to be a lone at last. She was soaking in the bathtub, trying not to dwell to much on the fact that in just a few short weeks she would be getting married, and that her parents wouldn't be there to see it. She had come to terms with this fact a long time ago, but being here now, she couldn't help but feel a little down. Draco could tell after everyone left, she needed a little time a lone to collect her thoughts. He had excused himself to their study to get some work down on a case that had come across his desk on Friday.

After soaking for awhile Hermione climbed out of the tube and started to get ready for bed, when she emerged from the bathroom she found Draco already sitting in bed reading over some of his files.

"Anything interesting?" She asked as she moved over to her side of the bed pulling the covers back.

"Just a will, that is being disputed by the grandchildren of a client. They feel that their grandfather had not been in his right mind when he had written them out of his will. So here we are."

"Who was it that drafted the will?"she asked.

"Desaints, he is an older partner." Draco said as he set the file to the side.

"Is it pretty cut and dry?"

"Rumberkin, an old Purebloode wrote two of his grandchild out of the will when he found out their mother was an American muggleborn. A little fact his son had kept from the family,"

"That is horrible," Hermione said sadly.

"Yeah, well unfortunately there isn't much they can do. Rumberkin had the right to do so. These two grandkids however say that their grandfather was not in his right mind when Desaints drafted the knew will. He was suffering from Dragon Pox's at the time."

"How far advanced was the case,"

"Well That is what we are looking into now,"

"And if it comes back, that he wasn't in his right state?"

"Desaints could be facing the chopping block." He sighed "He is old school, in league with my father. He wasn't a death eater but it doesn't mean that he didn't think they didn't have the right idea,"

Hermione looked surprised "How does he still have a job?"

"He is smart, he isn't openly bigoted. But doesn't mean he won't help his old pureblood clients,"

"What are you hoping for,"

"Well I would like Desaints out on his ass, but this would look bad in the firm." Draco took of the silver glasses that had been perched on the tip of his nose off. Shifted further into the street after switch off the light on his nightstand. "We should get some sleep, I have a feeling my mother and Molly have a full day of wedding planning ready for us tomorrow."

Hermione smiled faintly before following suit. Sinking further into the bed she allowed him to drape an arm over her. He smelled of spearmint and old parchment and a hint of pine, closing her eyes she thought, she just might be able to get use to this.

 **Author's note: hope you guys are enjoying this story. Marriage laws are some of my favorite story's to read about everyone's favorite couple. Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 **Disclaimer: Jk Rowling owns the rights to all the characters in this story.**

The day had come, it was to be just a small ceremony. Just close friends and family. Molly and Narcissa had been working for weeks to make sure this day was special. Molly had said 'Just because this wasn't ideal didn't mean Hermione shouldn't have the wedding of her dreams'.

In the weeks following that day at the bridal shop, Hermione had made a real effort to get to know Narcissa on her own without Draco around. Hermione found her to be a lot warmer than Draco had led on, and she was happily surprised how the older woman had welcomed her with open arms. Narcissa had rolled up her sleeves and got down to work with Molly when it came to planning the wedding, helping make sure everything was planned right down to the last detail. And for that Hermione would always be grateful.

The door opened behind her and Ginny slipped in with a small smile. "All the guest have arrived," Hermione only nodded, having a hard time dampening her melancholy. "You know it's not to late we can still call it off." Ginny offered sympathetically.

"No Ginny, I made my mind up months ago. I am ready, just sad." She didn't have to say anything more for Ginny to understand this was about her parents.

"Well, I know for a fact that they would be so very proud of the person you have come to be." A small tear fell, and Ginny wiped it away with a smile. "Harry is waiting just down stairs, Malfoy is already down in the tent." Hermione nodded before grabbing the small Bouquet of yellow roses, they were her mother's favorite flowers, it just seemed fitting to honor her somehow. Without another word the two woman made their way down the stairs.

It was a short ceremony, just as they had planned it. And everything went smoothly, and before they knew it the tent had been transformed just as it had been at Bill's wedding. Draco and Hermione had made their rounds thanking all of their guest for attending and were now seated at a small table just for them.

"So how does it feel to be a married," He asked as a pacing waiter presented them with flutes of Champagne.

Looking down at the cushion cut diamond ring he had presented to her. "A little odd, because I don't feel that much has changed," she said honestly.

"And yet everything has changed," he said. He tucked his finger under her chin so she was now looking him in they eye. "I meant what I said up there," he smiled "I will cherish every moment with you, I have come to care for you very much over the past few months, you know. I sorta like being bossed around by the likes of you." This earned him a smile which is what he had been hoping for.

"Yeah, well I do like bossing you around," she admitted. "But with both know who really is in charge," and at the same time they both said "Daisy," and then laughed.

"So, I got us a port key, that will take us to our final destination tonight," he said trying to perk her interest. She had been trying to get him to tell her where he was taking them on their honeymoon.

"You still haven't said where we are going?" She could tell he was trying to be playful. Get her out of her own head.

"Well Mrs. Granger Malfoy that is a surprise," after first when she told him that she planned to hyphenate her name he was a little put out. He had come around though, when she had explained that it had more to do with not wanting to lose her identity as a person rather than the negative that was associated with his name.

"And when does this surprise actually start?" She asked trying to be off handed. She had been nervous all day, about what he had in store for them. Knowing tonight things were going to change. Though they had become more openly affectionate towards each other she was nervous about what he would think about her after they slept together. She hadn't been lying when she said she wasn't a prude she was by no means one. But she had a feeling he was the more experienced party.

"Oh you will just have to wait and see," it was then that Harry and Ginny made their way to their table.

"So, how is the happy couple now that you have been married a full," Harry looked at his watch "hour?"

"Just fine thank you every much," Draco said trying to sound snippy but failing too.

"Just making sure," Harry said smiling.

"So Hermione have you gotten him to tell you where you are going yet?" Ginny asked excitedly. It had taken Ginny a bit but she had come around. Now she could insult Draco without really meaning it. Which in Hermione's opinion was progress.

"Nope," Draco only smirked. "But I am sure he has shared it with Harry over here," she said eyeing her best friend.

"You have no proof of that," they both said at the same time. Which to the girls meant that Draco had indeed shared with Harry where he was taking Hermione.

"Right well, Ginny I see Dean and Seamus over there, I wanted to talk to them about a pick up game of quidditch for when Draco gets back," and with that they were a lone again.

"So, when are we leaving?" She asked again, with a smile.

"We still have to cut the cake," he winked.

...

After another hour and half of dancing and mingling with their friends they were ready to depart. Several well wishes, hugs, congratulations later, they found themselves standing in the back garden alone. He pulled out an old teaspoon from his pocket and extended it toward for her to hold on to as well. He smirked when she took hesitantly. "Five, four, three, two," She felt the firmilar jerk behind the navel, before everything started to spin around them. What was probably just a few second felt like an eternity, before they landed on some terrace.

Dropping the teaspoon Hermione looked around her, and took in the seen around her. They were on some sort of terrace, but it must be a private residence because they seem to be alone. It was dark but she could here the ocean, and could smell the salt in the warm breeze. Turning to look at him she had a questioning look in her eye.

"We are at our summer home near the French Rivera," he said seductively. She just stared in amazement.

"How did you know," she couldn't finish her thought she was so lost in the wonder of the moment. She had always wanted to visit here, it was on her bucket list.

"I have my ways," was all he said as he took her hand and led her into the house. They had entered through the back into what was the lounge. If you could even call it that. The room was massive, and styled in a much more modern fashion than she was expecting. One wall was floor to ceiling glass that she was sure when the sun rose would give spectacular views of the Mediterranean. But he didn't give her much time to stop and inspect the room, before he was leading her over to a stairs. "My mother purchased this after the war, it's where she escaped to after the trails. She offered it to us, when I told her how much you wanted to visit here,"

They had made it to the stop of the stairs, he turned left and led her down a long Hall to the end where he pushed open a door. Inside was a huge four poster bed, the white linens matched the sheer white curtains that draped down on all side. He stopped just short, of the bed and turned to her, "We can wait, I know we have talked about it, but if your not ready we can wait."

She drew in closer to him, a small smile playing on her lips. "No I think for once I am ready to jump head first. No more planning, just you and I," and with that she kissed him, hard and deep. As if her life depended on it. He kissed her back with just as much need behind it. Slowly he backed them up towards the bed set in the middle of room. He pulled away suddenly turning her around so her back pressed against his chest. He trailed kisses down her neck while he slowly unzipped her dress "did I tell you how amazing you looked today?" He asked

All she could manage was an "mhmm," her mind was fuzzy and unable to think straight. Turning her back to face him, he slowly pulled the dress down leaving her exposed in front of him. He pulled away to admire her as she stood there in her emerald green lacy bra and underwear. He chuckled before pushing her back onto the bed "Mrs. Malfoy how very Slytherin of you," he leaned down and captured her lips once again. Her skin sizzled with his every touch, and she wondered faintly how it was this man, hadn't already been snatched up.

...

Hermione awoke to the sun poring in, through the large glass wall. She found herself alone in bed, as the memory of the night before flooded her mind. He had worshiped every inch of her body over and over again, until they both succumbed to exhaustion. She could still feel his lips on her skin, and the fire that it had ignited.

She had been right, when she had assumed that sex with Draco Malfoy would never be a chore. He had made her body sing in ways she had never thought possibly. She was by no means a virgin but there was no denying that last night had been the best sex she had ever had. She smiled to herself as she replayed the memory over and over again in her head. She knew her fate had been sealed, there was no doubt in her mind now, she had fallen for this man. And she had fallen hard. This was a sobering thought, what if he never felt the same? What would happen at the end of their five years? She shook her head of these thoughts and rolled over to find a note left on his pillow.

 _Mrs. Malfoy,_

 _Good morning, you looked to peaceful to wake just yet. When you are ready, I will be waiting down stairs with breakfast._

 _Your Husband_

She smiled before she pulled the blanket over her head, her husband. How foreign that was to say, but she thought she might just be able to get used to it.

Slowly she made her way to the bathroom, where she turned on the shower, letting the steam build before she slipped in under the water. The warm water felt good as it cascaded down her her body relieving all the knots, and tension. She made quick work of washing her hair and body before shutting the water off and slipping back out. Wrapping the towel around herself she made her way back into the bedroom, where she found the bag she had packed. Rummaging through she found a yellow sundress, Ginny had picked out when they had been shopping. She figured this would work for just about in anything he might have planned.

Once she was dressed she made her way back down stairs. When she reached the first floor she had found she had been right about the views from the glass wall. She could see the beach and all of its breath taken beauty. She stopped for a moment to take it all in, he truly couldn't have found a better place to bring her too. Pulling herself from her thoughts she made her way into the kitchen which was empty, turning to the opened terrace door she saw the back of his blond head sitting at a table with the newspaper open in front him sipping his morning coffee. She smiled to herself before she made her way out to him. She stopped just behind him, bent down and wrapped her arms around his neck before placing a soft kiss to his check. She could feel his smile before she pulled away and made her way around the table to sit in the waiting chair.

"Good morning, did you sleep well?" He asked setting his paper to the side.

"I did, my husband seemed to have worn me out last night," she said mater of factly.

"Did he now," he smirked before taking another sip of his coffee. "Are you hungry?"

"Famished," She said looking at the spread that was in front of them. Fresh fruit, yogurt, granola, pastry's. She didn't know where to start so she piled a little of everything on her plate.

"We made the paper," he said holding it up to for to see the front page. It was a picture of them from last night at there reception. The caption read 'WAR HERO AND MALFOY HERIER WED IN PRIVATE CEREMONY'

"Glad to see the prophet is keeping up with the times, does the article have anything interesting to say?"

"Oh the usual, you work for the ministry, me in the private sector. Speculating if this new marriage law is the reason for our union. Reminds everyone you are a War hero while I was on the other side. They don't use the term death eater, which I am sure Potter had something to do with. But still you get the idea,"

"You aren't that person anymore Draco," she said softly setting her fork down.

"I know," was all he said. She could tell by his tone that he didn't wish to discuss it any further so she dropped it.

Trying to lighten the mood "So what was it that you had in mind for today?"

"Well, I thought I might leave that up to you. We could head into town and do some exploring, hit the market. We could go to the beach or stay here and lay by the pool. Or we could go back up stairs and lay in bed for the rest of the day," he smiled at the last part. "I wouldn't mind reliving last night some more." She blushed.

"Well, we do have a whole week to explore and lay in the sun." She said mischievously.

"I like the way you think Mrs. Malfoy," He said before standing and holding out his hand to her which she gladly took.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

 **Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the rights to all characters in the story.**

Their week in the Mediterranean had truly been as wonderfully as she had any right to hope for. They spent their days laying in the sun, exploring the city, gorging themselves on some of the most exquisite food she had ever tasted. They spent their nights in bed worshipping and exploring each other's bodies, discovering their likes and dislikes. Hermione had never been more satisfied as she was when they finally returned to home to England.

It was bitter sweet to leave their sanctuary on the Mediterranean Sea, but the real world was calling their names. Draco promised to bring her back sooner rather than later and she couldn't wait. Hermione wondered if she might be able to convince him to spend their Christmas holiday there.

It was Monday morning and it was time to return to work, for the first time as far as she could remember she wasn't ready to do so. They had been in their own little bubble and she had to admit that she wasn't ready to return to the real world just yet.

They had a quite breakfast at home, enjoying their last few moments of no interruptions together. Daisy had been delighted to have them home, she had gone all out with dinner the night before, and had done the same this morning. Draco was reading the paper, while Hermione skimmed, a few files that Hailey her assistant had sent over while she was gone. It seemed that she had missed quite a bit while they had been gone.

"I can see the wheels turning in your head," he said as he set the paper to the side.

"Just trying to work out a game plan in my head, I missed a lot while we were gone. It seems the other side used my absences as a good time to try and walk back some of the progress I made on the Lupin Law," She said annoyed.

"Ah, Yes well I am sure you will find away to stick it back at them," he said with amusement.

"Anything interesting the paper?" She asked as she took a bite of her omelette.

"Just the usually." He said absentmindedly. "Will you be free for lunch today?"

"No, I promised Ginny I would have lunch with her at the Leaky Cauldron to catch up. She is due any day now."

"Yes, Potter has been a basket case for weeks now, I'm sure they are both ready for it be over." He said with a chuckle.

"Don't forget we have dinner with your mother tonight. She will be here around seven,"

"How could I forget, she has already sent an owl this morning reminding me," he scowled. Hermione just laughed, as she got up and took her plate to the sink.

"Well I have better be off, it looks like I have a long day ahead of me, and I have to try and make it out at decent time." She walked back over to where he was still seated. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her down for a long searing kiss that took her breath away. He pulled her down so she was now sitting on his lap and deepened the kiss which earned him a load moan from her. Getting her wits about herself she pulled away smiling.

"Mr. Malfoy, if I didn't know any better I would think you were trying to make me late for work,"

"I would never dream of such a thing," he smirked, which earned him a smile. She stood and straightened her black pencil skirt and made sure her grey blouse was still tucked in neatly.

"I will see you this evening," she said before bending to place a soft kiss on his lips. Pulling away quickly before he could even think of deepening it. Waving goodbye she made her way over to the fireplace and was gone whirl of green flames.

...

At half past noon Hermione made her way into the Leaky Caldron to find Ginny already waiting for her at table near the back. She smiled and waved and made her away over to the red head who had huge grin plastered on her face. Sitting down Hermione sighed as she took in Ginny's appearance. She had to give it the red head, even though she was now nine months pregnant and ready to pop at any moment she seemed to just have this glow about her.

"Tell me everything," were the first words out of her mouth.

Hermione laughed "well hello to you too Mrs. Potter,"

"No small talk I want all the juicy details," She wagged her eyebrows at the Burnett which. "Are the rumors from school true?"

"Well, all I am going to say is this, the man truly knows how to please a woman." She blushed hard.

"I knew it," Ginny giggled and bounced up in down in her seat. "Did you even manage to do anything outside of the bedroom,"

"Yes, and it was amazing Ginny. Their house is absolutely gorgeous, and the views are just breath taking. The small village was like something out of a novel. I can't wait to go back again."

"Harry finally told me where he was going to take you after you two left. It bet is was amazing," she smiled.

"It was amazing, like I said I can't wait to go back. But what about you, your due date was three days ago. How are you holding up?"

"Well I feel like an elephant, and I am exhausted. I haven't had a good nights sleep in weeks. And Harry is driving me bat shit crazy. He keeps hovering, like it's going to make the baby come faster. Two days ago I kicked him out, I couldn't take it anymore," she finished in a huff.

Giggling Hermione shook her head "Where is he staying?"

Ginny looked uncomfortable all of a sudden "uh...he is staying with Ron," she said kind of lamely.

Silence fell between them, it was uncomfortable and Hermione couldn't find anything to say. "I'm sorry, I don't ever know how much to say to you about Ron. I know that he is a bit of a touchy subject,"

"No it's fine. Really, it's all in the past. He is your brother and is Harry's best friend. He is gonna come up. We can't

avoid the subject forever." She tried to sound as if this no longer affected her. She thought she had pulled it off. "Besides I don't know if you know but I am a married woman now." She smirked at her friend. Man Draco sure was rubbing off on her.

Ginny laughed, "speaking of your husband, has he talked to Harry since you have been back?"

"No not that I am aware of, why?"

"Just curious. They have quite the little bromance going on," both girls laughed the tension from just a few moments ago was gone.

...

It was 6:30 when Hermione came through the fireplace. Draco was already home sitting in front of the Telly watching a football game with a tumbler of amber liquid in his hand.

"Rough day," Hermione asked as she dropped her purse on the floor beside the couch and flopped down next to him. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Yes," He said and then sighed. "The case involving Desaints took an ugly turn."

"Did it come back his client was in no state to draft a new will?" She asked taking the glass from him and taking a sip.

He leaned his head back against the couch cushion. "Yes, it appears the new will was drafted just a week before his clients death. His case of Dragon Pox was far to advanced for him to do much of anything, let alone contact his lawyer. It appears that the clients other son, was the one who had the will drafted,"

"Oh," was all she could manage.

"Needless to say Desaints was fried last week while we were gone. They have managed to keep it quit, but I have a feeling a reporter is going to get a hold of it sooner or later. And when they do, it's not going to be good for the firm."

"You can't judge every lawyer at the firm for this misconduct of one person." She said trying to interject a certain amount of reason.

"Be that as it may be, but you can see the optics. I am not the only lawyer at the firm who's family supported the death eaters. And here is a case of an old pureblood who let blood get in the way."

"People can think what they want and they can say what they want. But the fact of the matter is the ministry has done a good job of punishing everyone who deserved to be."

"That's the thing though isn't it, there are plenty of people like Desaints who still think the death eaters and the dark lord were right. Some people are never going to change their out look. They still think they are better than people like you or Potter. Just because their blood is pure," he sneered the last word.

"They are the minority now though. You said it yourself, our world is changing. I mean let's face it, after our generation their won't be any purebloods in this country. The ministry has made sure of that."

He looked at her oddly as if he had never really thought of it that way. "I take it by your tone you don't agree," he asked.

"I just don't like how the ministry is being dishonest. They say the reason for this new law is because the loss of life the war caused and because pureblood inbreeding and in another generation or so most purebloods will be sterile. And those things are very true. But the real reason behind this law is that the ministry is of the opinion the best way to stamp out the old ideology is for there to be no purebloods."

"Well they aren't wrong," he response surprised her. "It hard to hate something when it's part of your family."

Just then the fireplace roared to life again and out stepped Narcissa. They both stood at the sight of her. Draco walked forward and placed a kiss to her check. He stepping back he took her coat "Hello mother,"

"Oh it's so good to see you both," she kissed Hermione on both cheeks before she motioned for them both to sit back down. She perched herself on the small love seat. "Did you to have a lovely time?"

"Yes, we did. Thank you so much for allowing us to use your home?" Hermione said with a smile.

"It was nothing my dear. Besides it's your home too. What is mine is your's" she smiled. "I am glad you enjoyed it, I must say it has turned into one of my favorite places. I have been thinking of spending the summer there, now that the wedding is over." She mused.

"I'm sure that would be lovely for you," Hermione said returner the older witch's smile.

"So tell me, how was your first day back to work." She asked them both. They just looked at each other. There was a loud pop and Daisy appeared by Hermione's side.

"Master Draco, dinner is ready to be served." The elf said in her squeaky little voice.

"Excellent, I am starving. Thank you Daisy we'll make our way to the dinning room." Draco stood and offered his arm to his mother who took it gladly. The discussion of their work day had been forgotten.

...

It was finally Friday and the end to their first week back. As Draco had predicted the paper had gotten a hold of the story involving Desaints and had a field day with it. The backlash from the article had Draco on edge. He was careful not to take this anger out on Hermione or Daisy but she could tell he was bothered but what the article said between the lines. He had worked really hard since the war to prove that he was not the same person he had been as a boy. To prove that he was not the man his father had raised him to be. She knew though that he felt people still judged him for his past mistakes, and being associated with someone like Desaints was not helping.

Hermione had done her best to lift his sprits everyday when they bother had gotten home, but she had not made much Head way. It was Thursday afternoon when she finally called in reinforcements. She had owled Harry and asked him to come by her office.

" _So what exactly are you asking me to do?"_

" _Cheer him up, get some of the guys together tomorrow evening for that pick up game of quidditch you have been talking about,"_

" _You really think that is gonna help?" He asked scratching his head._

" _Yes I do. Maybe even let him beat you. I know for a fact that will cheer him up." Harry laughed at this_

" _Well, I suppose I could get some of the guys together, I'm sure Molly and Author wouldn't mind if we used their back yard."_

" _Great. Get it all setup, and owl Draco" Hermione said with a smile._

Harry had come through, like he always does. So after they both had gotten home from work they changed quickly and headed over to the burrow which ended up with a full house. All of the Weasley men were there along with all their wives. Dean and Seamus had made it, and so had Neville to Hermione's surprise. She knew that the school year was getting ready to wrap up and figured he wouldn't be able to get away.

She had been patting herself on the back all day until they walked in hand and hand and saw Ron sitting at the dinner room table. She silently berated herself for not even thinking of the possibility that he might be there. Harry mouthed "I'm sorry," in their direction.

Her and Draco had avoid the subject of Ron for the most part. He knew that she didn't want to talk about him and he hadn't pushed the issue. But here they were, the room had gotten rather quite when they walked in. She was sure they were all thinking the same thing. Were they about to see a fight break out?

Though he had been back in town for a few months she had been successful at keeping her distance and not running into him. She was sure that he would have a lot to say about her and Draco and she had been in no mood to deal with him.

Ron stood from his seat and made his way over to them. "Malfoy," he greeted, it wasn't a warm greeting but Hermione's instant thought was it could defiantly be worse.

"Weasley," Draco said in return, she could tell he was trying really hard to keep the distain from his voice. Some habits die hard.

"Hermione," He addressed her, and leaned forward to kiss her check. She felt Draco stiffen beside her, and she prayed to Merlin he would keep it together. She had Harry arrange this after all to cheer Draco up. It would be no good, if he let Ron get to him "Can I speak to you" Ron asked her and then looked directly at Draco "alone?"

She saw something dark flash across Draco's face before he rained in his emotions and it was gone, "Sure," she said a little uneasy, "Shall we go out to the garden?" Ron nodded.

She let go of Draco's hand but not before pressing a reassuring kiss to his lips, and then followed Ron out into the garden, once they were outside silence fell between them. The time had finally come for Hermione had to face her past.

 **Author's note: thanks to everyone who has taken the time read so far, please review, and feed back would be great!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

 **Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the rights to all the characters in this story.**

Once they had made their way out into the garden, the silence that sat between them was deafening. It was the first they had been alone since their break up, and Hermione found standing here was awkward. Finally he broke the silence unable to stand it any longer.

"So your with Malfoy now," he said coldly. It was it question, just a statement.

But Hermione couldn't help herself "I would think that is obvious."

"Little miss prefect got caught up in ministry's new ridiculous law. I am surprised they didn't give you of all people a free pass?"

"And what is that suppose to mean?" She asked offended.

"Come of it Hermione, we all know you are everyone's favorite golden girl. Always the teacher's pet. Harry say you have weekly meetings with Kingsley, I am just surprised they didn't make an allowance for you when came to all this. Malfoy, really?" The distain was evident.

Hermione felt her anger flare up at once. "This is what you dragged me out here for?" He didn't say anything which in Hermione's opinion was a smart move. "I haven't seen or talked to you in four years. And after everything that has happened you thought I was going to care about your opinion?"

"It's Malfoy Hermione," He said as if this explained everything. "You know he will never be faithful." This was a low blow.

"And how would you know?" She asked her voice rising.

"Because it Malfoy. I have seen him splashed across of the gossip columns, a different girl every other week,"

"You know Ronald some people change, some people actually grow up. Unlike you, who I can see hasn't changed at all,"

"You know, maybe you should have asked yourself what you had done wrong when it came to us instead of blaming me,"

"Excuse me, and what they hell was I have suppose to have done, that would give the excuse to parade around the way you did,"

"Come on, we both know you didn't think I was good enough for you. You were biding your time till something better came along, and your mad that I found better before you did. I mean you still haven't, you agreed to marry Malfoy out of desperation,"

"That's enough," came Harry's voice behind them. They both turned to look at him, neither had heard the back door open behind them. "Ron, why did you even come tonight, I told you they would be here,"

"Well if little miss prefect hadn't been avoiding me for the last few months I would have gotten this off my chest ages ago," he spat.

"Really mate, after all this time, you still can't let it go. What did she ever do to you, beside be a good friend to you, far better than you ever deserved from her," Ron looked a little taken back by Harry's words. She assumed Ron had thought Harry would be on his side it was clearly written all over his face.

"We both know, why I feel the way I feel," Ron spat in his direction.

"It's all in the past mate, why can't you just leave it there?"

"Because like always, things didn't work out for me, alright." And without another word he was gone with a loud crack.

Hermione just stared at the spot he had just disappeared from. "I'm sorry Hermione, when he heard about the game and wanted to come I thought maybe, he had let his old grudge with Malfoy go."

"He seems to be holding a grudge against me too. He is the one that screwed us up, how can his memory possible be that short,"

"Don't worry about it Hermione," Harry said closing the small space between them and giving her a hug.

The back door opened again to reveal a pale faced Ginny.

"Harry I think it's time!" She shouted from where she stood. Harry let Hermione go, and ran to his wife's side, "My water just broke,"

Hermione rushed over to them, "Harry you need to get her to St. Mungo's quick use the flow," Harry didn't hesitate, and rushed Ginny over to the flow. They were gone a swoosh of green flames.

Hermione looked around the little sitting room, at the stunned faces. Draco walked over to her and placed an arm around her waist "So much for quidditch," he said with a smile.

...

After five and half hours of labor, James Sirius Potter was born at 1 am. Most of the Weasley clan, plus Hermione and Draco had gathered around the hospital waiting room to sit and wait for little James to make his entry into the world. Harry had been back and forth giving updates as they came all night. Finally coming out to say that James had been born 7lb 5oz.

Draco and Hermione stood at the nursery window just after two and watched as the Medi witch's tended to James. They were both exhausted but in awe of the little baby. Hermione found herself emotional, at the sight of him.

Before Hogwart's she had been to young to really think about what her future family life might look like. And after fourth year Hermione was not even sure she was going to make it through the war to even think about what having a family of her own would even be like. When she did make it through the war her relationship with Ron had been rocky even at the best of times. So she did what she knows how to do best, she buried herself in her work. Even after their break she didn't come up for air until the ministry passed their new law.

"Wow," was all Draco could say as he stared at the bundle of blue blankets.

"I know, he is prefect," she said in awe.

"Lucky git," Draco muttered, she was assuming he was referring to Harry.

"Come on let's face it, Ginny did all the work," Hermione giggled.

"Don't tell Potter that," he muttered "It might burst is ego,"

"It makes you wonder," she said trailing off.

"What it will be like when we have a little one?" He asked.

"Yeah,"

"I stopped taking the potion, before the wedding," she said turning to look at him. His eyes were about three times their normal size.

"You didn't tell me," he couldn't finish his thought.

"I know, I didn't want to make a big deal about it. I just figured the whole point of all of this was to produce children. Beside I talked to my doctor, and she said that since I had been on the potion for so long, that it would probably take awhile, and that it was best to come off of it six months before we planned on starting to try,"

"Are you ready for this," He asked motioning to James.

"No...I don't know, before tonight I didn't think so. Before tonight I hadn't really given it to much thought outside of what this new law all meant. But seeing him, seeing them all together earlier, I don't know, it made me want it too."

"I have never given kids much thought. But seeing Potter tonight..." he trailed off, and Hermione knew what he wanted to say without him having to say it.

"Yeah," was all she said as she turned back to look at all the babies. It was crazy how something she didn't think she would ever want after her break up with Ron, was now all she could think of in this moment.

"Come on let's go home, Potter and red are sleeping, we can come back in the morning." All she could do was nod her head and let him lead her back up the ward.

...

It had been three weeks since James had been born. The article in the paper about the former attorney at Draco's firm had finally blown over. Lupin's law had finally be pushed through, and the ministry was now working closely with St. Mungo's to be able to provide the wolfsbane potion more readily available. Draco had taken her out to dinner the night before to celebrate her hard work. Things couldn't be any better.

Hermione had gotten home early before Draco on Friday. She headed into their shared office, thinking she would get a head start on the new project that had come across her desk that morning. She had been drafted to help rewrite a few laws on the breading of magical creatures. She was excited to get to work. She had been living and breathing Lupin's Law, it refreshing to start something new.

Sitting down at the desk she started to rummage around the draws for a few spare bits of parchment paper for notes. She opened the bottom draw of Draco's side of the desk, and came a across a small box the size of a shoe box. Curious she pulled it out and opened it. They were letter's, she couldn't help herself when she pulled one out and opened it to read.

 _Malfoy,_

 _Last night, should have never happened. It was an emotional charges reaction to something that had nothing to do with you, and for that I am sorry. Let's just forget it every happened._

 _Granger_

Hermione stared at the parchment confused. She didn't remember ever writing this letter. She pulled another from the box.

 _Malfoy,_

 _I could sit here and pretend that this morning in the broom closet was another mistake. But we both know I wouldn't be kidding anyone. I hope you meant what you said to me. I don't know what has changed, but I know something has. Meet me tonight on the seventh floor._

 _Granger_

Were these from their time at Hogwarts?

 _Malfoy,_

 _You almost got us caught today. We both agreed the best thing for both of us was to keep this just between me and you. We mustn't be so careless._

 _Granger_

 _Draco,_

 _Did you mean what you said this morning? Do you really love me?_

 _Hermione_

 _Draco,_

 _Why won't you confide in me, what could possibly be so bad, that you think you will have me running for the hills? Please tell me what has you in such a state._

 _Hermione_

Hermione heard the flo in the other room just then, she set the letter back down on the desk and stared at the door confusedly. When had she written these letter's and why didn't she remember them. She knew that this was your hand writing, yet why couldn't she remember.

Draco appeared in the door way of their office with a smile on his face, which fell the moment he saw the look on her face, and the open box in front of her. All she could do was stare at him unsure of what to say, or even wear to begin.

"You were going through my draws," he sounded accusatory.

"I was looking for some parchment to take notes with. Draco what are these?" She asked.

"Letter's from you," He said faintly. "From when we were at Hogwarts."

"I gathered as much, but why don't I remember writing them?"

He didn't say anything just stared at her, she could tell he was having a hard time trying to figure out how approach whatever this was. "I think you should talk to Potter,"

"What does Harry have to do with any of this,"

"More than you know,"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

 **Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the rights to all the character's in this story.**

 **Author's note: thank you to everyone has taken the time leave reviews. Sorry for the cliff hanger. I hope everyone is enjoying the story.**

Frustrated with Draco, who refused to tell her anything until she talked to Harry. Hermione apparited into the Potter's kitchen to find Ginny sitting at the kitchen table sipping a cup of tea. Ginny looked around startled with the unexpected arrival of her friend but after taking one look at Hermione she knew something was wrong.

"Where is Harry," Hermione said without so much as hello to her friend.

"He isn't home yet," Ginny stood from her spot to grab another cup Hermione. "Sit tell me what is going on,"

Hermione told her about finding the letter's that Draco had kept locked away. She told her that she knew the letter's were genuinely written in her hand writing but she couldn't remember ever writing them. How when Draco came home he wouldn't explain to her what they were. Just told her to come talk to Harry.

Ginny listened to her friend as she become more emotional, she was unable to offer any explanation that would at the very least offer her friend some solace. All she could do was sit there and silently give her friend the support she needed in that moment.

It was half past six when Harry came through the fireplace wiping away the Ashe before he looked up to see his wife and best friend staring at him. Just then they heard James cry over the baby monitor, getting up Ginny rushed out of the room.

Harry sighed as he walked over to the table and took the chair next to Hermione's. "I suppose you are here because you found the letter," he asked, when she looked at him questioningly. "Draco owled me,"

"I don't understand what they mean, I don't understand how you even know about them. I don't understand anything at the moment,"

"I know about them because he and I are friends," he grimaced "I don't think I have ever admitted that out loud." She looked at him with a death glare. "Right sorry, Hermione in 6th year you and Malfoy had for a lack of a better word an affair."

She had suspected as much after reading the letter's. Yet hearing it said aloud still sounded so absurd. "How is that even possible. And why can't I remember."

"The how it all started I couldn't tell you. Those are questions for Draco. As to why you can't remember, you asked me to take all memory's of the two of you together away."

"Why would I do that," she asked in disbelief.

"When I say affair I mean it. I had been so busy trying to figure out what he had been up too all year, I missed the part where my best friend was falling in love with him. The two of you had kept it from everyone. You snuck around for months. You had worked out for yourself, that I had been right in guessing he had become a death eater. You had also deduced that he had been given some sort of task. You could never have guessed what it was though. You helped him with the vanishing cabinet Hermione. He didn't ask it of you, and he certainly did know you had but you did." Hermione looked horror struck. Tears started to fall that she wiped away angrily.

"He had broken things off with you that night, before he let the death eaters into the castle. You know the rest of the story from there. You were devastated at what you had done, you were devastated that he was gone, you couldn't come out of your dormitory for three days after it happened. We were all so worried, we didn't understand. Finally you came to me, you told me everything. I was angry with you. I felt a little betrayed, but the pain that was clearly written all over your face I did my best to let it all go. My best friend, my sister needed me to let it go. You asked me if I would take the pain away. You told me what to do, and when I was done you only remembered the things you wanted."

"I am not a weak person, I got over Ron just fine. I don't understand why I would ask you to do this,"

He sighed and dragged his face down over his face. "Imagine for just a second what it would feel like if you lost him now, if he walked away from you right now. How would you feel?"

"I..." she couldn't find the words as she imagined the gut wrenching pain.

"Hermione it was easy for you to fall in love with him, this time around because you had already done it once before. All I did was push the memory's of the two of you so deep into the depths of your mind you are unaware they were even there.?You were devastated because it wasn't some passing fancy like it was with Ron and Lavender or me and Cho. You were in love him. An all consuming love that left you ripped open and raw. We were at the start of the war, and you knew that you couldn't do what needed to be done if you felt the way you did in that moment."

"Ok, fine let's say I believe that. Why didn't you tell me what I had asked of you when the war was over."

"You didn't want me too. You didn't ever want to remember the way you felt about him. I didn't agree, I didn't think what you were doing was healthy but you made me promise,"

"Is this why you kept him out of jail, why you are friends with him now?"

"I kept him out of jail because he didn't deserve to be there. He wasn't going to kill Dumbledore that night, his life was depending on it, but I could see it in his eyes he would have never done it. That night at the manor, he could have turned us over, but he didn't. I could see the fear in his eyes the moment they brought us in. He was petrified, he saved us because of you Hermione. His love for you is what saved us that night. I approached him after the war because I felt like he deserved an explanation. They weren't just your memory's Hermione, they were his too."

An awful thought she occurred to her, "Did he petition for this law,"

Harry laughed "Merlin no, he hated this law just as much as you did. I am the reason he approached you. He wouldn't have done it on his own,"

"Why not, if he loved me so much. Why didn't he tell me himself after the war. Why didn't he fight for me?"

"I can't say for sure, but I can guess. You had made your choice, you had made it very clear to me that under no circumstances did you want to remember. He respected that, even though it broke his own heart he respected what you had said you wanted."

"Does Ron know all of this? This is what he had been talking about,"

"I thought at first that you and Ron would be a good thing. We had all lost so much. At first it was great, but that changed. He was right when he said you were always waiting for something better. I don't think you even noticed it but you were always waiting for something. I took the pain away Hermione, but I left a void within you. You have never been able to figure out what was missing. I have wanted to tell you a million times. I was just afraid you would be angry."

"Is it to late to undo?" She asked softly.

"You want me to reverse it?"

"Yes,"

"Are you sure?"

"Harry, he's done it again. He made me fall in love with him. This whole thing has turned into something bigger than just this stupid marriage Law. I don't want just five years with. I want to love him with everything I am. I can't do that if part of me missing."

"What if remembering it all changes the way you feel now,"

"It won't, I have the whole picture to look at now."

Harry still hesitated for just a moment before he pulled his wand out of his pocket and wordlessly reversed the enchantment.

The moment it done everything came rushing back to her. The night he found her in that empty classroom, after Slughorns Christmas party. Stolen moments in broom closets, secret meetings after curfew down by the lake. Their first time hadn't been on their honeymoon. It had been in the room of requirement. The moment he ended things with her for own safety came crashing over her with the same force as a speeding train. The gut wrenching pain washed over her.

The moment she realized what she had helped him do. Being unable to get out of her bed. Asking Harry for his help. She felt like she had just been ran over with a cement truck, but it was all back every last moment every smile every touch.

"I have to go," she said suddenly. Getting up and heading towards the fireplace. She turned back to look at Harry before stepping in. "Thank you Harry," and without another words she was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

 **Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the rights to all the character's in this story.**

Hermione came through the fireplace to find Draco in the same spot on the couch she had left him in. He looked up at her with sadness in his eyes, which ripped a whole inside her chest.

She moved forward and rushed over to him dropping to her knees in front of him. "I am so sorry," she said as she reached her hand out to find his. "I never should have asked Harry to do what he did, I was being selfish and a coward."

"No you weren't Hermione. You were thinking of the greater good. It was my punishment for taking something I never deserved. I never deserved you're love."

"How can you say that," she asked anger in her tone.

"Because I didn't change the way I thought because I had seen the error in my ways, in my beliefs. It was because you had made me fall in love with you, I didn't care about anyone else. All I cared about was you, and weather or not you were gonna make it out of the other side a live."

"Draco,"

"No Hermione, I wasn't a good person. I did things I am not proud of."

"You were trying survive something you should have never been apart of. Harry might have been the chosen one, but you were the boy who didn't have a choice. You were a product of your upbringing."

"You told me once, that I had a part to play, and my survival depended on how well I played it. Leaving you that night was the hardest thing I had ever done. When I got home, that was when the true hell started. He was living in my house, my father had been reduced to something lower than dirt. He punished me, for not being able accomplish my task. When I could escape back to Hogwarts I finally felt some relief. I was still plagued with the never ending fear of what would happen to you though it was in my every waking thought and my darkest nightmares. I knew that you would be with Potter, but the two of you had managed to disappear off the face of the earth. No news of the two of you was at least not bad news." He pulled her into his lap, needing the feel of her body pressed against his own.

"I went home for the Easter holiday. The Dark Lord was away, looking for the elder wand. My home though wasn't what it had once been, the screams from the dungeons were to hard to listen to, I found myself escaping to the gardens trying to find peace, but being left a lone with my fear nearly drove me to the edge. Then that night, you three were brought to the manor, and my fear reached new heights. I knew with just a touch they could send for him, and I knew if that happened there was no way any of you were going to make it out alive. I was scared that one of them would find out about us. When you looked at me though it was with indifference, as if you hardly knew me. I was confused by it, Snape had taught me Occlumens. I searched your mind for any clues, I think you were to scared out of your mind you didn't even notice me there. I couldn't find a trace of me there. It was as if what we shared between us never happened. I thought someone had found out about us, and that they were trying to punish me for it. It wasn't till after the war when Potter approached me did I learn the truth. That it was you."

"I didn't do it to punish you,"

"I know that now,"

"Why did you never tell me, why didn't you fight for us,"

"When the war was over, you were with Weasley. You seemed happy, with no burdens. I wasn't going to take that from you. You of all people deserved to be happy."

"And why not after we had broken up,"

"When things didn't work with the two of you, your names had been plastered all over the paper. The scandal of what he had done, I knew that it almost destroyed what little peace you had regained. I wasn't going to drag with through that all over again. After the trailers I took my punishment. I went to university, and when I was done I came to the ministry. I became a lawyer because it was what you were doing. I think some part of my brain thought if I could just be close to you, that maybe you would start to remember me, remember what I had been to you."

"But you didn't stay long," she said remembering his short time in her department.

"They say the opposite of love is indifference. You were indifferent to me, you hardly gave me the time of day outside of the cases we had been assigned. It became to much, I was still so in love with you. I had thought it would be some sort of comfort just to be near you. It wasn't though it made the pain of it all unbearable. What I hadn't counted on was truly enjoying being a lawyer so when Eric Hughes approached about the job at the firm I took it."

"To get away from me," she asked sadly.

"No to start over, I had come to terms with the fact that I was never going to have what I once had with you. I needed to move on from it. I had to start building a life that didn't include you in it. It was the only way I was going to survive. Potter he has been a good friend. He's talked me round when I needed it."

"Then the Marriage Law happened?"

He laughed "Yeah, Potter told me that this was my second chance. He knew how you felt, he knew that being forced into something was the last thing you wanted for yourself. After everything we had lived through it wasn't right. I said no at first, I was going to respect what you said you wanted all those years ago. Potter though was a dog with a bone. He told me I wasn't the same person, he told me I was a better person now. I had done it not because of you, but for me. He even pushed Nott and Zabini your way. Hoping I would get jealous and make my move. He was right though, there was no way I was going to let the two of them take what was mine."

"So you showed up in my office," she said smiling, thinking about that first meeting.

"You know the rest,"

"Were you ever going to tell me?"

"I hadn't really decided. We had started over, and I didn't want to ruin it."

"You kept my letters though,"

"They were all had left of you. To remind me that the pain meant something. What we had was real."

"It was real Draco, it was very real. More real than anything I have ever felt. Harry said he took the memories, and placed them so deep my conscious mind would never know they were there. It left a void though, I have felt empty for so long, like I was missing this vital part of me. Now that I can see the whole picture I can see what I had been missing all along, and it is you."

"Harry told me to never give up,"

"I'm glad you didn't. I don't know if we would be here now if you had,"

"Married," He said with a smile.

"Yes married," she returned his smile.

"Hermione, I am in this. Not because of that stupid law. I don't want just five years with you, I want a whole life with you. I want to hold your hand when we are old and grey and be able to say that we made it."

"Oh Draco I want that to," he let a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

"Come up stairs with me, I want you in our bed. I want to show you how much I missed you, let's start trying for that family we didn't think we were ever going to have," she smiled before getting up and taking the hand he was offering her.

...

That weekend they could hardly drag themselves out bed longer enough to eat. They had been making up for lost time. She was sure six weeks later when the stick turned pink, it had been that weekend they had conceived their son Silas Warren Malfoy.

Their whole world changed the moment Silas came into it. Hermione didn't think she could love someone else as much as she loved Draco, Silas though showed her that she had enough love to do just that. He was the spiting image of his father, right down to the steal grey eyes.

Two years later they welcomed another boy Oliver Draco Malfoy who was the mirror image of his mother. Dark brown hair and warm chocolate eyes. Their world was complete, they had two health boys. Life though threw them a curve ball though and just 11 months after Oliver was born they welcomed a baby girl they named Clara. She was a mix of both of them, rich chocolate color hair and the most piecing blues.

Clare hadn't been planned, she was their Christmas surprise. They loved their children, they loved the life they created together. Everything they had gone through to get them to where they were was worth it.

It was crazy, how something as stupid as a Marriage Law had gotten Hermione everything she didn't know she needed. Looking back on it now, she wouldn't change a thing. Sometimes life was cruel but sometimes it was the most magical thing you could ever imagine.

The End

 **Author's note: thank you everyone for taking the time to read this story. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much I enjoyed writing it! I've got another store taking shape in my head so keep a look out for story titled 'Scandalous' which will be about everyone's favorite couple. Thanks again!**


End file.
